


What Matters Most

by ibupropen



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibupropen/pseuds/ibupropen
Summary: Leedo is tired. Leedo wants to give up. Leedo feels lonely and helpless and so ready to let go of his dream. Ravn encourages him to try auditioning for RBW one last time.First fanfic ;-; I’m sorry if my writing is all over the place
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What Matters Most

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it ^^

_ Clank_. We live in such a cruel world where the powerful takes advantage of other people’s dreams. Unfortunately  for Leedo he’s definitely one with a BIG dream which annoys him so much since he feels like there has been little to no progress that he’s made.

 _ Chug_ . Becoming a member of a boy group really isn’t a piece of cake, that’s why he trained everyday without rest just to be half as good as the others. But no matter how hard he tries he’s always a beat late when dancing and the only thing good going on for him is his deep voice. 

_ Gulp_ . When our capabilities don’t align with how big our goal is, shouldn’t we be too greedy and just accept. Move on. Find a new goal and hopefully, this time, it’s more achievable. 

_ Clank_ . He thought long and hard and this is not the first time he considered giving up. His agency wouldn’t be bothered if he quit, that’s one less talentless person to deal with. But just thinking about all the training and hard work he’s put going down the drain – he would have wasted all those hours for nothing.

An old lady threw a wet towel on Leedo’s table to get his attention. 

“Yah!!! You drunk rascal. Can you even go home?”

_Someone please shut her up . I’m definitely far from drunk _ . At least he thought so until someone called his phone and he “accidentally” pressed the decline button.  _ Dang it.  _Not_ hing is working out for me today. _

“Ahjumma one more bottle and I’ll leave”

“Honestly! Get out. Kids these days...”

As frustrated as he is, he still needs to practice tomorrow so he decided to pay and leave as told. The cool breeze hit him activating all his senses once again. He drank so much to numb his emotions and feel less pathetic. If only he knew it would be washed away too soon, he wouldn’t have drank in the first place for it only gave him a headache and nothing more. He fell so deep in thought that he couldn’t hear someone calling his name. Suddenly he felt someone jump on his back and from the scent of that person he immediately knew who it was.

“Hyung what the–“

“You bastard you didn’t answer my call. You always answer my call!”

“Sorry I was drinking and–“

“Enough. I could tell by how you walk”

“Was I wobbling?”

Youngjo pulled Leedo to one of the benches nearby and ordered him to sit down. They talked, made fun of each other, and laughed just like how they would when they were in the same agency. All the fun memories he had while training with Youngjo was brought back. Sure they were just a few compared to the amount of memories he’d rather forget, but they were enough to keep him going. Sadly, Youngjo is not with him anymore and he felt so alone after he left. He never actually had trouble being by himself but funny how spending time with someone for a few weeks and you already forget how to live without them. At first he couldn’t forgive Youngjo for auditioning without telling him first, but he gradually came to terms with him. Also, it’s Youngjo, he couldn’t really hold a grudge against him.

“Leedo, you know,” Youngjo breaks his train of thought.

“What?”

“You could try auditioning for RBW too, there are lots of nice people there. It’s a whole different environment from what we were used to.”

“All agencies are the same hyung. Stop giving me false hope.”

“It’s your call, but trying won’t hurt”

“Trying for the thousandth time? Of course it won’t,” Leedo chuckles. 

A wave of awkwardness brings tension to the two men who were laughing loudly just a while ago. Youngjo knew how sensitive the topic can be for Leedo which is why he was hesitant to bring it up. He thought over it at least 20 times because he didn’t want to ruin the fun, also because he doesn’t see the guy that often anymore. Leedo also knows how Youngjo still feels guilty which is why he tiptoes around the topic, scared to say something could snap their friendship. He doesn’t mind anymore but he feels Youngjo does. Leedo finally stands, “It’s already late, you should go now hyung. I’ll consider.” And they part ways. 

The days pass by quickly. _Nothing changed_ , Leedo thought bitterly to himself. Everything was as repetitive and dull as ever. Wake up early, workout, practice, starve, and sleep late. Day after day, the game of life proves itself to be the most boring game ever to exist. His hyung’s proposal randomly creeps in his mind every once in a while and he’s seriously considering. _It’s not like I’m exactly having a great time now either._ He finally calls Youngjo and as always, his hyung answers before the third ring. 

“Hyung, I—when can I audition?”

”Finally! Seriously though what took you so long?,” the person on the other line seems to be having a hard time containing his excitement. Youngjo immediately contacts a friend from RBW and asks for audition details. He calls Leedo back and talks about his experiences so far. He talked about the people, the trainees, the managers, everything to keep Leedo on his toes. Then they talked about music, producing, rapping, every passion they share with each other. 

“Seriously Leedo, I only met the others briefly and they all...just see for yourself”

“I won’t keep my hopes up. What if I don’t pass?”

“Why do you doubt yourself so much?”

“Maybe because I should. I’m not exactly talented.”

“Stop overthinking. Seriously...”. At this point, Youngjo doesn’t even a single clue how to respond. 

“I’ll try not to. Anyway it’s getting late, hyung you should go”

“Good luck...I’m sure you’ll do well regardless”

With just that the call ends. When you tell people to stop, the normal human tendency is to keep doing it. To tell someone to stop overthinking is like inviting them to keep overthinking. Leedo is aware of that but he continues anyway, until his eyes grew tired and eventually fall in deep slumber. 

* * *

The week after, Leedo auditioned, and got accepted. He called Youngjo immediately about the news and they decided to meet up for drinks. The events kept zooming in so fast he felt like he was constantly being hit by a truck. It was so chaotic, he didn’t even have time to properly process his emotions. But one thing’s for sure, he’s anxious as f*ck. Things are going so smoothly he thought there must be something bad waiting for him. Like a jack-in-the-box screaming “jinx” right in front of him. His experiences taught him that life should never be as smooth sailing as now. After 10 minutes of waiting, Youngjo shows up in his jaggedly cropped denim jacket. 

“Hyung, stop cutting your clothes,” Leedo states with a disgusted face.

“I look the most beautiful in them.”

Youngjo knows Leedo so well. He knows Leedo would probably make a fort in his bed and overanalyze again as soon as he was left by himself. That is why he suggested that they meet up after Leedo told him he got accepted. He’s honestly glad Leedo listened to his proposal. It’s a big step considering how cowardly his friend becomes when stepping out of his comfort zone. _Leedo did his part, now it’s my time to keep pushing him out of his hole_ , Youngjo thought to himself. 

“So when do you start?,” Youngjo asks because surely Leedo won’t be talking anytime soon. 

“Next month”

“You mean next week? Next month is just a week from now.” Leedo gulps down a shot.

“Jesus Christ I knew it would come to this,” he snaps at Leedo.

Youngjo was expecting something like this to happen and he was not mistaken at all. He spends the night comforting his friend. Trying to rebut every argument he has. He does his best to let Leedo know how much of an amazing person he is. During these frustrating times, he feels like he’s talking to a wall who won’t listen no matter what. Every inch of his patience feels like they’re being tested, but he does it anyway for his friend. So he hugs him tightly, hoping it would get the point across his dense friend. 

Although surprised, Leedo relaxes into the hug and can’t help but wonder how Youngjo’s brain exactly works. Youngjo always manage to bring him out of his cocoon and somehow he just ends up following his lead. It doesn’t always come out pretty but this time he feels like he made the right call. The doubt is still there, lurking at the back of his mind. Would he actually debut and reach his goal? No one knows for sure. The journey to his dream is a long trailing road, he knows that there is no guarantee if he will succeed. It’s a really vague career with the same clarity as mud water. But during these frustrating times, their bond grows stronger and they are reminded of how much the other means to them. At least now they are within each other’s reach and that is all that they need. But of course they would never say these things out loud, and it doesn’t matter because the hug already said it all. 

End.


End file.
